


How to make a puppy angry

by manonlemelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Liam can't focus because Theo is too hot, M/M, Stiles is an idiot, Stiles tries to make Liam angry but makes him horny instead, this is not as weird as it sounds I promise, which is relatable tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Due to unforseeable circumstances, Liam and Stiles are stuck in a room. The quickest way out is by making Liam angry enough to shift and have the strength to open the door. Only problem is, Stiles decides to use Theo to do so unaware that he is Liam's anchor and boyfriend.





	How to make a puppy angry

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally decided to jump on the band-wagon that is writing. Hopefully this doesn't suck too much. A big thanks to the amazing trashwrites for fixing the joke that is my grammar, you're a life savior <3

This was not supposed to happen, they were just on a regular “follow the evil guy” type of mission to find out where his lair was. And now here they were, stuck behind a sealed door that Liam couldn’t open. And of course, there was no service. It was just Liam and Stiles stuck until a knight in shining armor came to rescue them. The silver lining was it shouldn’t take too long as the beta had plans to meet up later with his pretty boyfriend.

“Liam, you need to get angry , ” said Stiles, suddenly hit by an idea. “you’ll be strong enough to open the door then”

“I’m trying!” said Liam but he was wearing Theo’s hoodie and the scent of his anchor was calming him, preventing the anger to kick in and gave him that extra strength he desperately needed right now.

“Okay what do you need, should I punch you? Oh, I know think of Theo!” said Stiles. Thinking of Theo, yeah right, like that would help . The smiles he only gave him, his handsome face, the sounds he made when he came undone. Yep ,  thinking of Theo was definitely not making him angry, all it did was making him miss his boyfriend and weirdly horny. _ Bad Liam. Do not think of naked Theo. Focus on the door which needs to be opened. _

“Think of all his stupid nicknames, how he always calls you baby wolf , you hate that right? Is it working?”

The last time Theo called him that was the previous night while he was buried deep inside of him and fucking him senseless, so yeah it was still not helping and he definitely didn’t hate it.  _ Focus Liam _ _ , _ _ we said no thinking about naked Theo. _ But it was such a beautiful sight and what time is was it again?

He was pretty sure that he was supposed to be making out with Theo by now , not to be stuck in this stupid place. Why couldn’t he be stuck in here with Theo, why did he had to go with Stiles?

At least with Theo they could just have had their later plan now instead of trying to escape. Theo could have trapped him against the wall and have his way with him there, it would have been so hot.  _ LIAM FOCUS! No thinking about wall sex with Theo.  _ In fact no thinking about Theo at all from now on because it made him horny.

“No Stiles, it’s not working”

“Think of all the smirking he does all of the time no matter what’s going on, it makes you want to punch him in the face and all the stupidity that comes of his mouth. And the unhelpful ideas that somehow all involve murdering someone?”

Theo’s smirk was a work of art okay? It looked so good on him, god his boyfriend really was beautiful. And yeah sure they still punched each other because he really was infuriating sometimes, but now it was more like romantic punches? And his voice, please do not let him get started on that asshole’s voice because it was so perfect he could listen to him talk for days about the most boring and annoying subjects. He was also pretty sure he could just get off with only Theo talking dirty to him, uhmmmm maybe he should ask him to try that theory out. But this wasn’t the time, he really needed to focus and to find a way to get angry.

“How does that not make you angry?” “It’s Theo, Stiles I’m kinda used to his antics by now!”

“Then think about all the people he killed, all the pain he caused. I mean the dude killed his sister in cold blood that has to at least get to you a bit?” Liam looked at Stiles unimpressed conveying his exasperation with his eyes. “He killed Tracy and Josh for power, made you almost kill Scott, manipulated every single one of us. Made us trust him, accept him into our pack only to find out he was using us to get what he wanted. He made me kill Donovan! I committed murder because of him! Liam seriously, he deserves to die or at least to be sen t  back in the ground. God, I never understood why we didn’t try fixing the sword to do just that. The dude is evil.”  

It worked, well not exactly like Stiles had hoped but Liam was angry, angry at Stiles for not realizing Theo wasn’t like that anymore, not understanding that none of those things where fully his fault. He was a child when the Dreads Doctors took and raised him, how could he be held accountable for what happened?

And if you really thought about it, some of the death s Theo caused was on them. He remembered the day Theo told him about how he would have never thought of killing Josh and Tracy for their power if Deucalion hadn’t suggested it. Deucalion who had been sent to manipulate Theo by Scott. And Stiles had the nerve of thinking Theo was evil? He was going to kick his sorry ass into oblivion. He felt himself shift and let the wolf take over.

“YESSSSSSSSS, Liam you did it amazing! Now open that door so we can get the fuck out of here” Liam snarled turning around to face Stiles and backed him against the wall, growling at his face.

“The door Liam, control remember? I know the whole idea was to make you angry enough to lose control but not completely because we still need to get out!” Liam let go of Stiles to rip the door open. But this wasn’t over, he was going to make him understand that Theo wasn’t the enemy anymore. He needed to realize that Theo was just another victim and not the evil Stiles pictured him to be.

“I’m a genius! Theo always works to get people angry, right? ” Liam growled at Stiles again and trapped him against the wall once more, eyes glowing and fangs poking outside his mouth.

“You can calm down now Liam, it’s okay. Think of Hayden. Okay, maybe not the best idea. Think of cute little puppies, or your mantra, whatever it is that’s anchoring you. You need to shift back.” Stiles said slightly scared by Liam’s antics. Liam wasn’t backing down and grabbed Stiles by the throat with his clawed hands, applying slightly more pressure with every passing second.

Theo and Scott suddenly bu r sted in the room, Theo approached Liam slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder “It’s okay Liam, calm down . I mean ,  what else do you want to do? Rip him apart? You know I’ll help with the body but come on Scott’s here and he won’t like that. I swear if you don’t calm down I’ll knock you out for the 100 th time”

The scent and presence of Theo combined with his words (that damn voice) was finally enough to make him snap out of it and his wolf features slowly faded away, fangs retracting in his mouth and glowing eyes turning back to blue. He let go of Stiles and turned back to meet his boyfriend’s worried gaze. God , Theo had such pretty eyes, he didn’t even have the words to describe them or their colors as they were always changing depending on how the light hit them.

“You okay?” asked Theo. “I will be.” Answered Liam while getting closer to his boyfriend until their chests touched and he wrapped his arms around him in a much-needed hug.

“I’m impressed Stiles managed to piss you off while you’re wearing my hoodie, that must be some kind of record.”

“He talked crap about you.” Mumbled Liam into the chimera’s shoulder who backed away slightly to stroke Liam’s cheek. “Awww Little Wolf, defending my honor? You shouldn’t have!” Theo looked at Liam, his eyes holding all the love he had toward the blue-eyed beta and they pressed their lips lightly together in a quick kiss before he was saying “Thanks” lovingly.

Stiles and Scott were just looking at them with gaping mouths. Yeah, they’d have some explaining to do. And a conversation with Stiles about Theo was going to happen.  But later, as of right now they needed to get back to Liam’s house to finally put their plan into action for the night Liam’s parents were out of town.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 I hope you liked it. Hit me with your thoughts about this :D  
> I wasn't really sure what rating to put since it's my first time posting so if anyone could tell me if I picked the right one or if I should downgrade that would be amazing :D


End file.
